Seven things
by Azurin
Summary: [AU] "¿Me odias, eh?, ¿que odias sobre todo de mi?". Yukino se aferró aún más a la camiseta de Sting. "No.", la chica giró la cabeza de un lado al otro sin despegarse del rubio. "No te odio... solo... odio esas pequeñas cosas." PÉSIMO SUMMARY! .:Stingkino:.


**Nota de la Autora: **Aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot Stingkino :3, a pesar de ser Roguekino shipper, ¡Me parece muy tierna esta pareja!

Es un AU, asi que... esperen lo inesperado xD

* * *

**.**

**ஐ S**even Things **ஐ**

** Personajes: **Sting Eucliffe & Yukino Aguria **  
**

** Géneros: **Romance [Songfic] **  
**

.

.

**Intérprete: **Miley Cyrus

.

.

—Por favor, habla rápido. El clima de hoy se ve pésimo —dijo la peliplata, acercando su mochila contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos mostraban decepción y reprimenda al rubio que estaba justo delante de ella.

—Yuki...

Sting apretaba con fuerza sus labios, cuidando de no morderse con profundidad. No sabía que decirle para que ella aceptara sus disculpas. Bueno, si sabía, mas él sabia que ella ya no aceptaría la misma escusa de siempre.

La chica se volteó con frieldad y le dio la espalda a su novio: —Mejor te vas, Sting-sama. Supongo que ya no hay más nada que discutir.

—¡Pero si yo te amo, Yukino! —exclamó Sting, apretando ahora sus puños con fuerza. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, deslizándose por la piel perfecta y de porcelana de Yukino.

Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro: estaba cansada de una charla sin salida.

—Créeme que yo también te amo, Sting-sama. No tienes ni idea —dijo Yukino al cabo de unos minutos. Un rayo de esperanza invadió al Eucliffe, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como llego cuando ella lo miró decidida—. Es por eso que mejor nos olvidamos del otro.

—No te comprendo.

Sting la miraba con tristeza.

—Estoy harta —dijo la chica, reuniendo el coraje suficiente para decir esas palabras—. ¡Estoy más que harta de tus condenadas actitudes, Sting-sama!

Sting se acercó a ella en un veloz movimiento y la jaló del brazo para evitar que se alejara más de él.

—Yuki, yo... lo lamento.

Aguria cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

—Me estás mintiendo. Igual que siempre.

—¡No te miento, siempre te lo digo! —insistió el chico.

—¿Eh?, ¿en mis correos? Cierto, aquellos que elimine. Si me lo dijeras, lo creería, pero si me los envías, simplemente los borraría...

Sting esbozó una expresión dolida. Una expresión que solo pocos podían ver de un chico como él.

—No quiero perderte.

—Ni yo a ti —desminitió la peliplata—. Pero estar contigo... es tan díficil... es tan... doloroso amarte.

Sting la tomó por ambas manos y la miró con un deje de compasión.

—¿D-Difícil?

—Sí —afirmó la chica sin remordimientos. Una etapa distinta de la chica linda que todos conocían—. Actúas como un niño malcriado y te crees superior a todo mundo. ¡No puedo salir con mis amigos porque desconfias de Natsu-sama y Leo-sama! Ah, pero claro, ¿yo debo aceptar tus coqueteos con Lisanna-sama y Minerva-sama?

Yukino, sin notarlo, comenzó a llorar. Sting la abrazó con fuerza y ella se enganchó a su pecho, hipando al ritmo de su habla.

—¡Detesto llorar por ti, detesto reír por ti! ¡Lo odio!

Sting, verdaderamente herido, miró al cielo que les rociaba la cristalina lluvia sobre ellos. Este estaba gris, oscuro y deprimido; Sting no pudo evitar pensar en que así se sentía Yukino cuando el actuaba de esas maneras.

—¿Me odias, eh?, ¿que odias sobre todo de mi?

Yukino se aferró aún más a la camiseta de Sting.

—No. —la chica giró la cabeza de un lado al otro sin despegarse del rubio—. No te odio... solo... odio esas pequeñas cosas.

—¿Y qué más?

—Odio seguir amándote a pesar de todo lo que odio de ti.

**_Siete cosas,_ **pensó Sting. **_Odia siete cosas de mi... y como las odia._**

Sting no pudo evitar sonreír, y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios. Tomó a Yukino por la barbilla y la hizo encararlo. Con las yemas de sus dedos escurrió las cristalinas lágrimas de su novia.

—Y yo te amo por eso: Enamoré a una chica que sabe mis defectos y no dudó en decírmelos. Aún me ama esa chica. ¿Qué más podría pedir yo?

Yukino asintió y sonrió de lado.

—Hay cosas que me gustan —comenzó la chica—. Me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos, como me hablas, sentirte junto a mi...

Sting comenzó a a acercarse a los labios de su novia.

—Siempre me consuelas... y me pides perdón...

Acariciando su cabello, Yukino sonrió. Sus labios rozaron y el juego comenzó.

—Y créeme, aunque hay veces en que lo odio mucho, admito amar que me hayas enamorado.

_**Ama siete cosas de mi...,**_sonrió Sting.

Y entonces compartieron un beso, expresando cuanto se amaban, a pesar de todo lo que eran y no.

.

.

.

* * *

#**F**in

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **¡STINGKINO PAL' PUEBLO! Recuerden siempre dejar reviews xD okno. Recuerden que los amo mucho :)

Mattane~!


End file.
